


Unto The Breach

by TheGlycoPeptide



Series: Unto The Breach [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, ER (TV 1994), Marvel AU - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel ER Doctor AU, Medical Drama - Fandom, based off of ER (1994), my own crazy mind
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes and his metal arm are a doctor, Bucky Barnes is a doctor, ER Doctors in the house, F/M, Fluff, I hope you all got that down bc I am really feeling this AU, Sam Wilson is also a badass ER Doctor wow, What else is new, but not yet, emphasis on the drama, fluff in the beginning bc im a sucker, is this what dreams are made of, medical drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGlycoPeptide/pseuds/TheGlycoPeptide
Summary: Dr. Bucky Barnes is the new hot-shot ER doctor in town, and Dr. Safina Sahi is less than impressed. Will she change her mind when his past comes to light?Who actually is the gorgeous new doctor with a metal arm, steely blue eyes, and a backstory that could break stone?





	Unto The Breach

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I suck at summaries so there you go. New Bucky fic, still working out kinks and plot bunnies and overall madness. Stay tuned for more ER cases and bad writing. Oops.  
> Drop a line, I'd love to hear any and all feedback!

**Chapter 1**

 

“This treatment will comprise of an intensive 1- to 2-month program of consolidation and about 2 years of maintenance chemotherapy to help destroy the remaining cancer cells. We will be checking and double checking on everything during every visit, and adjusting the treatment wherever we see fit.” She said, as she had countless times before to countless different heartbroken parents. After going through the basics of the type of cancer their daughter had, Dr. Sahi was trying give them a rough estimate of the timeline the family would all be going through over the next few years.

  
After asking if they had any further questions, she expressed her condolences once more, made sure that they had everything they needed, and headed outside to the main ER and tried to book an in-patient room.

The rooms inside the ER were shockingly quiet, until the door opened and noises of chaos rushed in like a gust of wind.

  
As she was filling out the in-patient chart, Safina let out an exasperated sigh; the girl she just diagnosed turned 10 a few weeks ago. Her heart was getting heavier by the minute. She felt a strong pair of hands start to massage her shoulders and smiled instantly, knowing just who it was.

  
“How old is this one?” He asked, softly. A big pair of brown eyes and a warm smile greeted Safina when she turned around.

  
“Only 10. So bright, too. She plays lacrosse, wanted to pursue a career in it actually. Remind me again, Sam, why I’m doing this?” Safina said with a somber chuckle. Sam put his arm around her and shot her a sympathetic glance.

  
“Well, you know why we do it. For the rockstar lifestyle and fame and fortune.” Wilson deadpanned and then broke out into a fit of laughter after Safina did as well. Sam out his arm around her and squeezed a bit.

  
“You’re doing the right thing. It’s never easy. If it was, everyone would do it.” He reassured her. Just as she was about to thank him, a new trauma rolled in through the ambulance bay.

  
“Twelve-year old, gun shot wound to the left shoulder, hypotensive and barely alert. Airways cleared in the field. No exit wound.” The EMT shouted at the attending physician, Dr. Sam Wilson. Wilson put on his gown and goggles, and turned to Safina.

  
“You wanna tag along on this one?” Wilson spoke over the gurney as he took the chart from the EMT.

  
“Sam, I’m not on your service today, I’d love to help, but…” Safina said as she helped them take the gurney of the patient inside the trauma room and a nurse rushed to her with a gown. Before Safina could deny the gown, Sam spoke up again.

  
“Come on! There aren’t any other residents I see that are available and you should keep your skills sharp. I promise you won’t get in trouble!” Sam said as he pulled his stethoscope to his ears to listen to the patient’s airways.

  
As Safina was contemplating the proposition, blood starting spewing from the patient’s shoulder blade. She hastily took the gown from the ER nurse and put it on, rushing to the patient’s side.

  
“On my count…one…two…three!” Safina shouted to everyone in the room and they all took hold of the patient and lifted him on the table so the EMT’s could take their gurney and leave.

  
“I’ll take lead.” Safina said with an even and calculated voice. “Cross and type six units of blood, now! Somebody try to find an ID on this kid, we need to know his name and contact his parents. I’ll start an IV.”  
Just as she finished putting in the IV, the child passed out and his blood pressure dropped.

  
“We need to tube him now! 32 French!” Safina yelled at a nurse who quickly handed her the tube. Sam was watching her intently as she bent down to get a good look at his airway. She scrunched her eyebrows together and tried to put the clamp in his throat again.

  
“It’s not working, I can’t see anything.” She started to fumble a bit. Sam got closer to her and spoke in an even tone.

  
“Just breath and focus. You can do this, Safina. I’ll give some cricoid pressure.” Same pressed down on the patient’s throat slightly and Safina took a deep breath and clamped down, pushing the tube in.  
“It’s in. Bag him.” She moved to the front of the patient and took a listen to this heart and lungs. “Stable and clear airway. Prep him and call the OR. The bullet is still inside of him.”

  
Sam shot a look of approval to Safina. They began working like a well-oiled machine, assessing the patient’s other injuries and finally finding an ID on him to contact his family. Soon after he was stabilized, they sent him up to the OR for the surgeons to take out the bullet.

  
Sam turned to her and let out a sigh of relief. They both took off their gloves and gowns and dropped them onto the floor of the trauma room. Safina looked at Sam and it seemed she found her answer to the question she asked him earlier. Sam smiled.

  
“All in a days work.”

*******

Being a resident, Safina didn’t get nearly as much time off as she would like. But on those rare occasions where she would get a few hours to herself before dinner, she took them with gratitude. Working in the Oncology wing seemed to have its perks.

  
“Big plans for today, Saf?” Sam called to her as she was grabbing her things from her locker.

  
“Oh yes. I plan on going grocery shopping, picking up some coffee, and treating myself to nice home-cooked meal. Maybe even pop in a movie before I pass out asleep.” Safina winked at him. Sam chuckled. “What about you?”

  
“Actually I’m going to meet with a friend. I told you about him, remember? He interviewed for that attending position here a few months back.” Sam reminded her. Safina thought back and remembered their conversation earlier. Sam had wanted her to meet his friend but she was out of town presenting a paper at a medical conference and he left before she could.

  
“Yes! Your friend Bucky, right? Did he get the job?” Safina inquired.

  
“He did! I’m glad, too. It will be a change of pace for him and a much needed addition to our ER. We’re dangerously low on doctors right now. Anyways, I’m meeting up with him tonight to help him get settled in.” Sam grabbed his backpack and put on his jacket.

  
“I agree, we need a lot of help now. Especially since we’re about to become the major trauma center in the city. Anyways, I’m glad your friend got the job! I’d love to meet him sometime soon!” Safina said as she walked out of the locker room with Sam.

  
“Yeah, he should be here in the next few days.” Sam got to his car and put his backpack in, turning to say goodbye to Safina. “Have a good evening in, Saf. You deserve it!”

  
“You too, Sam!” Safina got in her own car and drove off, dialing her friend’s number into her phone.

  
“NATALIA!” Safina screeched into the phone and heard her friend break into a fit of laughter.

  
“Come on now, Saf, you know only my father calls me that and it’s only when he’s angry.”

  
“Yeah yeah yeah, okay Natt! How are you? Still on for tonight?” Safina refered to their plan of having dinner at her house.

  
“Of course! Running a bit late thought, just have to submit this case into my boss before leaving. I won’t be able to come to the farmer’s market with you but I can meet you at your place!” Nat said while collecting her papers and skimming through the material.

  
“That’s totally fine, I will see you there, then! Text me if anything changes.” Safina said as she neared a red light.

  
“Will do! See you in bit!” Nat said goodbye and then hung up.

  
When Safina had arrived to the farmer’s market, she got out of her car and took her jacket off. It was springtime in DC and she loved enjoying the weather every chance she got. She walked around to the vendors, taking delight in the time she had soak everything in. Some of the vendors recognized her, saying that it had been a while since she was there last and she struck up a conversation here and there with them.

  
Before she knew it, half an hour had passed and she had gathered most of what she was looking for. Safina was now on the look out for fruits, she made a mental note to eat more of them.

  
Making her way down the section of fruits, Safina finally spotted the one she was specifically looking for and walked over to the stand. She didn’t notice the man already standing there, as her attention went behind her, thinking she heard her name.

  
As soon as Safina turned around, she reached out for a few plums in the middle of the stand and brushed hands with a man who was reaching for the same thing. Her hand felt leather, and she quickly looked up to its owner.

  
Safina was met with clear blue eyes on a handsome stranger’s face. His features softened when he glanced upon Safina’s apologetic expression, a set of crows’ feet sprinkled around the edges of his eyes when his lips pulled back into a warm smile.

  
“S-sorry about that…” Safina stumbled over her words, clearing her throat after her mishap. The stranger shot her a full smile, exposing his teeth. He chuckled a bit, and the laughter reached his eyes. She couldn’t help but smile back.

  
“No worries, doll. Here, you go first.” He gestured a leathered hand to the large basket of plums, letting her have her pick.

  
“No no, you were here first. I’m sorry I didn’t see you before, you should go first.” Safina put her hand on her chest in apology and gestured her own hand towards the stand.

  
There was mischievous delight dancing in the stranger’s eyes as he continued to look at her curiously. She noticed his eyes wander down and up again, examining her. Safina couldn’t help the slight rosy blush that spread across her dark face. She didn’t know whether to scoff at or appreciate his intense glare.

  
“Now doll, what kind of gentleman would I be if I let that happen? I insist.” He said as he slightly stepped aside. Instead of arguing further, Safina decided to give him a nod and thank him, choosing the plums that looked the best to her.

  
Despite him being out of her periphery, Safina could feel his eyes raking in her form from behind.

  
She quickly asked the vendor how much and then paid them in full. Safina turned around to look at the man before leaving. She heard him speaking a foreign language to the vendor, something that sounded eastern European.

  
“Um, thanks, again.” Safina shuffled her bags of food around in her arm and shot him a smile.

  
“No problem at all, doll.” He said, as he seemingly got closer to her. She cleared the small lump in her throat and backed away slightly. He noticed her movements and smirked at her, knowingly. Safina still couldn’t figure out how she felt about his actions. Especially the look in his eyes. She felt bare.

  
“Well, have a good day!” Safina said as she turned around and hurried off into the direction of her car.

*******

Safina was a bit flustered, she couldn’t understand why. When she got to her car, she fanned herself down with her hand and then drove off into the direction of her and Natt’s favorite coffee shop. She promised to get some coffee for them for tonight and was also going stopping to pick up some pastries for dessert.

  
As Safina was getting out of her car, she grabbed her purse and prayed for a short line. She walked in and was relieved that there were only a few people in front of her. She discretely made her way to look at all of the pastries in the glass showcase when someone clearing their throat behind her caught her attention.

  
She whipped her head around at the noise and her mouth slightly opened in surprise. It was the stranger from the farmer’s market.

  
Safina quickly closed her mouth in embarrassment at the chuckle he gave her in response. Before she could say anything, he spoke up, his deep voice smoothly settling the tension.

  
“I’m beginning to think you’re following me, sweetheart.” He smirked and she blushed. When she looked back up at him, he may have had a smirk playing upon his lips, yet there was nothing but kindness in his eyes.

  
“I could say the same to you.” Safina gained some confidence. _Finally._

  
He raised his eyebrows and then raised his hands in defense.

  
“Regardless, doll, I think someone out there is wanting us to get acquainted. Can’t chalk all of this up to being coincidence, now can we?” He stepped closer to her and she reciprocated.  
“I guess not.” Safina waited a beat before extending her hand. “Well, hi. I’m Safina.”

  
He took her hand in his large-ungloved-right hand firmly and gave her an almost blinding smile.

“Hello, Safina. You have a beautiful name.” He said. How did he manage to make her blush at almost anything?

  
“I’m James. It’s nice to officially meet you.”

  
“Likewise, James.”

  
They both let a moment pass before realizing that they were still holding hands.

  
After they retreated, James stuck his hands into his pockets and they walked up the line as it got shorter.

  
“So, uh, do you come here often?” James asked her. Safina chuckled at the question.

  
“Does that line usually work for you, James?” She smirked as she inquired. A slight blush crept up in his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, realizing how his question sounded.  
“Oh no no, I wasn’t trying a line on you, Safina. I am actually new in town and I’m trying to get a lay of the land.” James explained, feeling a little embarrassed. Safina noticed how disarmingly charming he was. Definitely not what she had thought before.

  
“Hmm, I see. Well, welcome to DC!” She gave an enthusiastic gesture. “Whereabouts did you move from?” Safina asked as the line moved forwards. She had always been intrigued by new people.  
James shuffled in his spot, contemplating what to say.

  
“Here and there. Pretty far away, actually…more recently from Europe.”

  
Safina mumbled under her breath, “…that explains it.”  
“Explains what?” James caught on, his smile slightly confused,

crinkling the space between his eyebrows.

  
“Oh, umm I heard you speak to the vendor at the farmer’s market in another language, sounded eastern European, but I wasn’t entirely sure actually…” She started to ramble. James gave a chuckle that made her stop. _Thank God_.

  
“Good ear, Safina. I’m from Romania.” James, and then stepped back slightly as they reached the line and the barista was ready to take their order.

  
After she ordered her coffee, to-go (much to James’ disappointment), they both waited for their orders, Safina telling him how she was also foreign but had been raised in the US for the better part of her life. She also didn’t know why she was telling him these things and tried to stop herself from divulging too much information to a complete stranger.

  
“Ah, so you know what it’s like. Not being from one place or another.” James responded.

  
“Yeah, it’s an interesting grey area. Sometimes good, sometimes bad.” Safina agreed.

  
As soon as her drinks came up, she rose to leave and turned to say goodbye to James.

  
“I hope to see you around soon, Safina.”

  
“Me too, James. Good luck with everything!”

*******

“So he didn’t ask for your number?” Natt asked her later that evening.

  
“God, no Natt. Why would he? He was just being nice.” Safina stated as she sat down on the couch with her plate. Natt plopped down harshly next to her, earning her a glare and an exaggerated sigh. She responded with a chuckle.

  
“Something tells me he wasn’t, Saf.” Natt poked her friend with the back of her fork. “So wait. Was he really that beautiful?”

  
Safina nodded her head vigorously, trying to swallow her food so she could accurately describe him to her.

  
“Really truly. He definitely looked eastern European, really strong features. But he had one glove on his left hand and not the right. I wanted to ask him why but I didn’t want to seem rude.”  
Natt hummed in response.

  
“Maybe I’ll get the chance again.”

*******

Being on call was great. Except for that little part when you are actually called into work. Safina sighed and walked through the automatic doors of the ER and spotted Sam. He started laughing as soon as he saw her face.

  
“Ha ha ha. Thanks so much for that, Samuel. ‘Ohh don’t worry, you can take over his shift, he never gets called in!’” Safina mimicked in Sam’s voice. _I could still be sleeping._

  
“Aww now come on! It’s not that bad. The worst thing that could happen is more practice for your Boards.” Sam consoled.

  
Safina knew he was right. Didn’t change the fact that she was kicking herself for watching that extra episode and forgoing the sleep that she needed.

“Yeah yeah yeah. Who needed me?” Safina grabbed the chart from the bin and looked it over. One of her patients had come in after falling during gym class.

  
“Room 4,” Sam said pointing behind him. “Oh, and when you get the chance, meet the new attending. Bucky started today.” He called out to her as she was walking away.

  
“Don’t you worry doc, I know we gotta put in a good impression for your Golden Boy.” Safina called back to him as she opened the door to her patient’s room with her back.

  
“Alright Jason. Now, what did we say about staying on the sidelines during gym?”

*******

Bucky briskly walked up to the entrance of the ER, as soon as an ambulance pulled in. Seeing his white coat, the paramedics handed him a chart and began reciting off his condition.

  
“40 year old male, complaining of chest pain and shortness of breath. BP 140/100. Wife found him at home unable to move. Patient reports nausea, dizziness, and fatigue.” The paramedic listed off, giving Bucky the chart as he moved to the patient’s side to help bring the gurney inside.

  
“Next of kin?” Bucky asks, taking a gown from the nurse once they reached the trauma room.

  
“Wife and daughter on their way behind us. He’s all yours, Doc.”

  
“Great. On my count, one, two, three!” He yelled as they pulled the patient off of the stretcher and began to assess his injuries. Sam came in and started pulling gloves on, getting a good look at the patient.

  
“Look at you, Tinman, day one and they got you fixing up a patient before your morning coffee!” Sam smiled at his friend and took to the other side of the bed.

  
“That’s what I’m here for, man. Now, you gonna help me or just stand there looking pretty?” Bucky tossed back as he took his stethoscope from his shoulders to listen to the patient’s breathing patterns.

  
“Lucky for you, I can do both,” Sam responded. “What are you thinking?”

  
“Abnormal angina. But let’s run an EKG and a stress test to make sure. Call someone from Cardio down here.” Bucky asked a nurse before turning to the patient.

  
“Mr. Andrews, I’m Dr. Barnes and I’ll be taking care of you today. Can you please tell me if you are a regular smoker?”

  
“No, just…occasional.” The patient responded.

  
“Stressful job? Diabetes? High blood pressure?” Bucky continued once he flipped through his chart.

“Yes to all. But I’ve never had too much of a problem before.” The patient moved around uncomfortably while answering.

  
“Alright, we’ll try to make you as comfortable as possible while we wait for a cardiologist. Your family should be in here shortly, and we will be running some tests to figure out what’s going on. Does that sound good?” Bucky smiled at him and held out his hand to shake. Mr. Andrews smiled back as best as he could and nodded.

  
“You let me know if you need anything,” Bucky said before turning to Sam to properly greet him.

“I didn’t even get a chance to put my stuff away, where can I do that? And these charts and-“

  
“Oh hey, Saf, get in here!” Sam cut him off and Bucky turned to see who he was addressing, his eyes going wide.

  
“Good learning case here and we could use another pair of hands,” Sam continued to Safina as she entered the room, only looking at the patient as she approached the bed.

  
“I think I can spare some hands, if you really insist, Sam-“ Safina stopped mid sentence as she noticed the familiar stranger in the room standing next to Sam.

  
Sam stopped and looked between the two, as they both quickly recovered from their surprise and smiled at one another.

  
“Right, my bad, this is my good friend and our new attending, Dr. Bucky Barnes.”

  
Safina put her stethoscope back around her neck and walked towards them on the other side of the bed, a questioning look on her face.

  
“It’s nice to see you again, Safina.” Bucky cleared his throat and held out his hand for her. Safina still smiled through her confusion.

  
Now it was Sam’s turn to be confused.

  
“Hold on a minute-“ Sam started but was interrupted by Safina taking Bucky’s hand.

  
“Bucky, was it? Huh. Right. It’s nice to see you again, too, Dr. Barnes. I look forward to working with you.”

  
“What the hell? I thought you didn’t know each other?” Sam started once again, but they all were broken out of their spell when they heard tell-tale erratic beeps coming from the heart monitor.

  
“Here we go.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm still figuring out how AO3 works, anyone wanna help out in a crash course of indenting paragraphs? 
> 
> What do you all think so far? xx


End file.
